The Child of Love
by disneynina
Summary: Being a Demigod sucks ass for two reasons: first you'll never get to have two sets of normal parents and second you're a magnet for danger. I'm talking about mythical monsters and immortal demons. Yeah, you get the picture. Did I also mention that I absolutely can't stand this egotistical, womanizing, pretty boy Friar at school? Greek Mythology AU: LUCAYA.
1. Prologue

**So I've been playing around with this AU idea because I couldn't stop thinking about the Percy Jackson series. I also recently finished reading a lot of fantasy and Greek Mythology centered stories on Wattpad and it got me brainstorming.**

 **So keep on reading if you like adventure, romance, fantasy, and demigods! If not, then I'm working on another story right now called Girl Meets Forgiveness and Onward that's Lucaya centered.**

 **Have a lovely day :)**

 **Summary: Being a Demigod sucks ass for two reasons: first you'll never get to have two sets of normal parents and second you're a magnet for danger. I'm talking about mythical monsters and immortal demons. Yeah, you get the picture. Did I also mention that I absolutely can't stand this egotistical, womanizing, pretty boy Friar at school? Greek Mythology AU: LUCAYA.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World but if I did, wouldn't it be cool to make a crossover with this show and Percy Jackson?**

* * *

I may seem like your average blonde, bubbly, and girly cheerleader at first glance, but didn't you ever listen to your momma when she told you to never judge a book by its cover?

I guess not.

Here's one thing you should know about me: I don't take kindly to people who try to take an advantage of me. So don't fuck with me. Ever.

As you can surmise, I'm not a pushover and I definitely don't identify myself as a social butterfly, but that doesn't mean I won't protect the friends that I have with my life. So don't type cast me as a rebel or a badass, I won't be categorized or put into boxes.

I know you probably want to know more about my favorite movie, food, book genres, but all of those things aren't important in the long run. I'm pretty sure you'll forget all those little things and want to ask me more about how many mythical creatures I have to curtail in a given hour. Trust me when I say that being a Demigod sucks ass.

I don't want to go into all the horrible specifics; you'll see that later.

But while I'm at it, at least I can indulge you on another tick of mine. I absolutely hate most of the girls in my high school. It's not just because their favorite past times are gossiping or stabbing other people in the back, believe me; it's the overzealous and hungry look they get in their eyes whenever they see an attractive guy.

It's like natural selection on crack.

All they care about are relationships, dating, or trying to find their Mr. Perfect to relive their favorite contemporary teen romance novel. It makes me sick. I literally have to stop myself from dry heaving every time I see a couple embrace in the middle of the hallways. I'm not a prude, I just hate the "L" word.

I know that hating romance is one of the biggest ironies in my life, because I'm genetically predisposed to be in love with love, but the more people try to shove it down my throat, the more I hate it. Yes, I'm a living contradiction, even my Gammy tells me that once in a while.

My name is Maya Penelope Hart and this is my story.

Shit that was way too cliché, let me change that.

I'm Maya Hart and you better think twice before pissing this demigod off.


	2. John Quincy Adams High

**Hey guys! I'm back from finals week to finally drop this long overdue chapter on your doorstep!**

 **Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, I promise I haven't forgotten about it, I actually have a lot of ideas and I'm excited about this story, who else is? Since it's finally winter breaks I'll be updating more frequently so keep your eye out for it :)**

 **Thanks for your lovely reviews and support the last chapter, you guys are so lovely :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW but if I did I'd make a crossover with Percy Jackson**

* * *

"So guess who got caught in bed with Matt Howard on Saturday?"

"I don't know," I roll my eyes while stuffing biology notes into my bag.

"Come on Maya, guess!"

"Missy, you know that I could care less about gossip," I sigh in exasperation.

"How can you say that?" Missy gave me a hurt look and placed a perfectly manicured hand on her chest. I scoff and zip up my backpack, wondering what kind of gossip she had for me today.

"Oh come on, you've known me for how long? You know I don't give a shit about those things."

"Maya, this is the last week you're going to be here, can you please just indulge me for once?" Missy pleaded and gave me her best puppy dog look.

I went up to pinch her cheek, "aw look at you trying to be sentimental."

"Ow," Missy smacked my hand away and rubbed her cheek soothingly. "Watch the makeup."

I smirked, "sorry." With that I push past her and went into the hallway to put my stuff back into my locker before lunch, with Missy following swiftly in tow.

"Trina Lockwood," Missy blurted out behind while I spun the combination on the locker dial. I wince when she nearly shouts it across the hallway. Everyone's conversation paused suddenly for a long lull, shooting Missy and I irritated looks. Missy's lips curled in a sneer when they didn't stop staring. She mustered up her ultimate bitch face that would make you curl up into a ball and hyperventilate.

"What? Can't a girl try to gossip without any of your beady eyes staring holes at us?" Missy barked at everyone.

They kept staring at us for a long minute before they resumed their mindless chatter as if nothing was amiss. Missy didn't look embarrassed one bit, running a hand through her highlighted, glossy hair. A normal person would've cringed at her antics, but I enjoyed the hell out of it.

I stifled a laugh, "God, I love how blunt you are." I shut the locker and heaved my backpack onto my left shoulder. When I looked back up, Missy didn't look pleased.

"I embarrassed myself for you in front of the whole school body, you happy?"

"I didn't ask you to, honey," I retorted.

"Can I at least finish my story though?" Missy asked hopefully.

"Fine," I relented, figuring that she wouldn't stop bothering me about it until she got it off her chest.

"Okay, so apparently Trina Lockwood was rolling around in the sheets with Matt Howard," pulling her best Gossip Girl voice straight out of her favorite TV show.

"So? They can fool around whenever they want to, it's not that big of a deal," I shrug, not seeing why people were hyped up about this all day.

Missy grunted, "but they were doing it at Tim White's party!"

"And?" I looked at her like she was crazy. _Where the hell is she going with this?_

"Tim White _was_ Trina's boyfriend!" Missy elaborated dramatically.

Missy huffed when I still didn't get it; "He caught them in his _parent's_ bedroom. He kicked them both out of his house while they were basically naked." I almost laughed out loud when I realized how ridiculous this story was, it sounds like it came straight out of a Degrassi episode.

I gasp exaggeratedly, "What a scandal! How could she?"

Missy slapped my arm when she realized I was mocking her. "Why am I friends with you again?"

I snicker at her rhetorical question, "Come on, Barbie, let's get food in your tiny stomach; I'm hungry."

I offer her my arm and she rolls her eyes, but links arms without a second thought.

* * *

While we were waiting in the middle of the lunch line, Missy was running her mouth again about more gossip and fashion don'ts. I wasn't paying attention to her spiel, but I at least nodded and pretended to look interested while we held our trays out for the lunch lady.

Missy crinkled her nose in disgust when she looked at what was on her tray. I saw the determined look on her face and I knew that whatever was going to happen, wasn't going to end well. Missy plastered on a huge smile that showed off her pearly whites and batted her eyelashes.

"Margaret, don't you just look lovely today? I love what you've done with your hair!" Missy gushed. The lunch lady frowned and looked at her as if she was from another planet.

"I'm Brenda, and it's been the same for the past eight years," Brenda wheezed.

"Well I love what you did with it," Missy added sweetly. "Could you be a dear and see if you have anything else for me in the back?"

"Sure let me see if I have any garlic bread and chicken prosciutto in the back," the lunch lady snapped back sarcastically.

Missy's fake smile evaporated and was replaced with a frown. "Why don't you just order take out from Olive Garden next time and pick it up at the front desk?"

Missy gasped, "Fine! Be snippy with me, but news flash: the 90s called and they want their hair back." Brenda gave her an indignant look and pursed her lips to keep herself from running her mouth on her.

"I can give you my hairdresser's card if you decide to change it," Missy smiled spitefully when she realized she had the better comeback.

They glared at each other before I tugged her down the line. "And I'm pretty sure that Olive Garden doesn't do delivery services!" Missy said behind her shoulder.

"Missy!" I hiss. "It's like you're asking for it," I chastised.

Missy flipped her hair and scowled, "I don't know why they just won't let a restaurant cater for us."

"Because our school is broke as fuck," I said matter-of-factly. "Why didn't you just bring lunch like you normally do?"

"It's your last week here and I want to commemorate it by eating school lunch with you," Missy said honestly, and I smile a little when I hear this.

"Missy I know you're trying to be sweet but it's always been this way, you chastise me for eating crap and tell me I'm going to die in my fifties, and I tell you to shove that golden spoon up your ass," I pat her arm. "It's okay, I'm allowing you to bring lunch tomorrow."

"It's fine, I'll just stomach it for the next couple of days, for you," Missy said dejectedly, like she was going through an internal battle that left her soul haggard. I sigh, knowing she was sacrificing her Sushi Mondays for my happiness.

"How romantic, do you do these kinds of affectionate things for Billy?"

"Like he deserves it," Missy snorted. While Missy was pulling out a twenty, a tousled hair boy walked past her and smirked when he saw Missy holding a tray for the first time in her high school career.

"Look," Missy elbowed me indiscreetly while I picked up tray up from the metal banister. I stagger a little when she elbowed me out of nowhere and nodded her head towards something. I glance around but frowned when I didn't see anything eye-grabbing.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"Mike was totally checking you out!" Missy said excitedly. Before I turned my attention towards something else, I caught eye with the said brunette and rolled my eyes when he threw me a flirty wink.

"Not interested," I say flippantly.

Missy did a double take, "What's not to like about Mike? He's funny and really hot." I shook my head, pursing my lips in distaste. The tousled hair boy made a "call me" hand motion when he noticed I acknowledged his horrible attempt to flirt.

"And he totally finds you attractive," she added.

"He's a superficial dick," I almost want to stick my finger in my mouth in a gagging motion.

"How?" Missy asked incredulously.

"He only likes me because of how I look, not my personality," I say tartly. Shaking my head when the rest of his friends had their mouths hanging open when I gave them a look.

I walk past the hungry gazes, towards our designated table while Miss was trying to catch up.

"Can't you give guys a chance before you assume they only like you because you're totally bangable?"

I cock an eyebrow in amusement, "bangable?" I repeated.

Missy shrugged, "What? I'm straight and I'm going out with Billy, but I'm not ashamed to admit that you're a total babe, and if I was gay, I'd totally hit it."

"That was probably the strangest thing someone has ever said to me," I laugh at her cheesy remark as she poked the food with mild interest.

"Come on, you can't become a spinster! I'm supposed to order a dozen of male strippers for your bachelorette party," Missy sulked.

"That is if I get married," I pointed out. Warning her to not get her hopes up. "Missy don't get ahead of yourself. You know they're only attracted to me because of you know…" I trail off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that it's in your gene to get guys stuck on you like glue."

I nod somberly, "right." It was quiet for a little bit while Missy was wearing a solemn, pondering expression.

While I was munching on soggy vegetables, Missy spoke up. "I can't believe you wouldn't want to fall in love because of some predetermined fate. It's not supposed to scare you senseless, embrace the fact that you can get any guy you want."

"We've had this conversation so many times Missy, I'm not budging on the relationship thing. I don't want to fall in love again," I glare at her.

"What the hell are you going to do at your new school? You're going to be the mysterious new girl. Every guy is going to be intrigued by your no-nonsense and spunky attitude. How are you going to ward off all the attractive guys?"

"Don't worry about it, if I'm not concerned then you shouldn't be either. I'll just deal with it like I do here," I shrug, not getting what the big deal was. She was just being paranoid as usual.

"Ugh, I'm so jealous of you Maya," Missy dropped her fork, giving up on the meatloaf.

"It isn't a gift, it's a curse. Stop making it sound so great," I said irritably. Missy grabbed the carton of milk and shook it considerably before attempting to open it. She struggled with the cardboard opening and made agonizing whiny sounds when she was getting frustrated with the contraption. I snatch the carton out of her hands and opened the other side she didn't damage. I handed the open milk back to her and she looked at me sheepishly, embarrassed she couldn't get it herself.

"If I had your powers, I would totally take Mike for myself, or maybe even Leonardo DiCaprio," Missy sighed wistfully. Missy took a sniff of the milk and stuck out her tongue, placing it carefully back on the tray.

"Are you planning to get rid of me? Are you forgetting that you have a boyfriend again?" An amused voice chimed in.

"No of course not!" Missy winked at me.

"Just don't make me fight Leonardo DiCaprio," Billy teased as he slid his seat up to the table.

"Oh honey, it's okay, I know you'd lose," Missy kissed his cheek.

I snicker when I saw Billy mock fake hurt, "So what are the best friends gossiping about now?"

"How Maya needs to improve her love life," I slump my shoulders in defeat, hoping she wouldn't bring it up in front of him.

Billy glanced at her, "This again?" Even he shot me an apologetic look, understanding that I was tired of being lectured about my shitty love life or lack thereof.

"What? It's a serious issue!" Missy exclaimed, she elbowed him in the chest and he winced. "Tell her she needs to find someone."

"How do you deal with the dry spell?" Billy asked instead. Billy took a huge bite of the food on Missy's tray and a large swig of her milk, finishing the carton in one gulp. Missy looked at him like he was a barbarian, not understanding how someone could actually like eating school lunch.

Missy rolled her eyes, "could you be serious for once?"

"You don't have to commit to a guy, you could always hook-up," Billy suggested in between bites of meatloaf.

I shook my head and made a face, "that's tasteless Billy."

"You sure you're just not asexual?"

"I'm pretty sure the last time I checked, Billy," I chuckled.

"When was the last time?" he inquired with mild interest.

I shrug nonchalantly and replied without thinking, "maybe five months ago?"

"With Josh?" I took a sip of my milk almost spit it out when I heard his name. I choked when the milk went down the wrong pipe, I frantically took a napkin and coughed miserably into it. Missy was wide eyed when she heard Billy throw in Josh's name, she then preceded to kick him really hard under the table.

"Ouch, what the fuck was that for woman?" Billy rubbed his shins and shot Missy an angry glare.

"For running your mouth sweetie," Missy said venomously. I stare down at my tray silently and felt the small sense of happiness inside of me deflate. Billy still glared at Missy until he realized what he had said.

"I'm sorry Maya, I didn't realize-" Billy panicked; afraid I was going to explode at him.

"No it's okay, we were over a long time ago, I was just surprised someone mentioned his name," I said weakly.

"Great job Billy, you know they broke up a long time ago," Missy fumed.

"Missy, chill. It's no big deal. It's not a secret that we've been on and off before. I haven't slept with Josh for over a year," I try to reassure everyone at the table but felt irritated when I didn't convince them, including myself.

"Good, I don't want that bastard getting anywhere near you," Missy said furiously. Missy reached over the table and squeezed my hand gently. I knew she was just trying to comfort me and for her effort, I gave her a soft smile, despite feeling like crap.

"Then who was the guy you got with last time?" Billy asked sheepishly, ignoring Missy's glare.

"It was at a party and I was drunk," I said hesitantly, shrugging off Missy's questioning gaze.

"How come I didn't know that?" Missy had a hurt expression on her aristocratic features.

"Because I knew if I told you, you'd try to play matchmaker and get us together."

"Still!"

"It was to blow off some steam," I dismissed her line of questioning with a wave of her hand.

"That's it? You went to a party and decided to have drunk sex?"

"It was only five shots of tequila and a couple of bad decisions!" I defend myself, feeling my cheeks burn in slight embarrassment with having Billy knowing everything about my sex life.

"You're supposed to tell me everything," Missy rebutted.

"Not everything Missy," I shot back, feeling slightly irked that she was pushing her nose in my business again.

"You haven't been drunk off your ass ever since seeing Josh at the New Year's party, why would you-" Missy stopped herself when she finally connected the dots. She held her tongue but gave me a knowing, displeased look.

I feel my palms beginning to sweat, hoping she wouldn't drag this unpleasant conversation throughout the remainder of lunch. Billy's eyes darted back and forth between our silent conversation, and went back to eating with a shrug. He didn't want to get into this mess any further, he was just going to stay back and let the girls handle this one on their own.

"Are you still coming back to my place afterschool?" Missy asked after a long, overdue pause. Billy and I relaxed a little when Missy decided to push it aside for now. I gave Missy a grateful look, letting her know I was going to explain later.

I nodded, "yeah I just have to talk Ms. Kossal about my piece afterschool. But we're still on for a sleepover right?"

Missy smiled a little when she heard me ask hopefully, "definitely."

* * *

I know what you guys are thinking.

How is it possible that Missy and I are best friends?

To be honest with you, Missy and I don't have much in common. In fact, before we became friends I thought she was a stereotypical, type A bitch.

She was one of those popular, cheerleaders you'd find really annoying as fuck in those typical high school movie set-ups. Everyone liked to call her a deviation of one of the "Plastics" from Regina George's posse. I could've cared less about what they called her or what she did with the next victim, as long as she didn't stick her nose into my business. Unfortunately, life likes to throw a curveball at me. It was inevitable for us to cross paths often since I was one of the bottom feeders in the social strata while Missy was on the top of the pyramid. It wasn't a secret that we both mutually disliked each other.

She thought I was a rebellious; foul mouthed, and cranky midget. And I thought she was a snarky, pompous, Ice Queen.

Her dependent, whiny, and spoiled ass grated on my nerves to no end.

But somehow she got flung into my life without any hindsight, and it was all around fucking confusing and inconvenient as hell.

It was a mess at first, but somehow she hasn't left my side since the day she saved my life.

Yup, you heard me right the first time.

Missy Bradford saved my life.

* * *

 **Please follow, review, and favorite!**

 **My all Lucaya Tumblr username: disneynina**


End file.
